iThought It Was Only Ours
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: The ‘Wake Up Spencer’ segments were always their thing, until one night when Freddie invites Carly to join in. Seddie.


**Summary:** The 'Wake Up Spencer' segments were always their thing, until one night when Freddie invites Carly to join in. Seddie.

**A/N:** Hey there. First iCarly Oneshot, woot woot! Hope ya like it.

**iThought It Was Only Ours**

It was 3 AM, and you could hear a pin drop in the Shay apartment; that was how quiet it was. And even though the air was still, for Sam Puckett there was nothing but excitement and anticipation.

Why? It was almost time for another 'Wake Up Spencer'.

When the routine first began, Sam thought it was entertaining, but really didn't think much more of it than that. She was just in it for the sneakiness, laughs (in Spencer's direction), and late-night snacks.

Soon it became something interesting to do; something totally wacky and totally Sam. But surprisingly, the idea wasn't Sam's.

* * *

_**Flashback. Two days after iCarly officially began.**_

_Sam was sleeping over at Carly's, as usual, but she couldn't sleep. She had no reason really to not sleep. In fact, sleeping was her favorite subject in school. So why not sleep? She had no idea._

_"Come on, you stupid eyes and brain!" Sam whispered angrily. "Close and dream stuff already!" Her various parts ignored her request. "Ugh!" She slapped her pillow over her head, and soon after, she heard Carly mumble some gibberish in her sleep and turn over. "Lucky."_

_She took her pillow off of her curly, currently slightly messy hair and sighed. This wasn't working. __**I know! I'll go get some leftover pecan pie! I'm in a pie kind of mood!**_

_She had no idea whatsoever why pecan pie would help her sleep, but she was tired, and it seemed to make perfect sense._

_Sam pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and walked out of Carly's room, past the elevator, not wanting to wake her sleeping friend, and trudged down the stairs. Finally, she reached the kitchen, with a stifled yawn._

_She opened the fridge, and scanned it for her goal junk food, soon finding the last piece of pie and smiling happily. "Here we are." She lifted it up, grabbed a fork, and sat down at the kitchen counter. "Hello pie, nice to see you again." She took a bite, feeling content, and was about to take another forkful when;_

_**Knock, knock. **__"Psst, anyone there?"_

_Sam's eyes widened, and she stood up in fear and walked over to the door, holding the fork for defense. "Who's there?! Whoever you are, you better get outta here! My cousin owns a chainsaw!" She realized that whoever it was probably wouldn't seem too threatened by a 13-year old girl wearing a white tanktop, basketball shorts, and bunny slippers, carrying a pie-covered fork._

_"Sam, it's me!" came the voice at the other side of the door. They sounded frustrated._

_"Cousin Steve?" Sam asked, shocked. "I thought you were in jail!"_

_"No, it's Freddie!" Freddie whispered. "Can you open up?" __**What's he doing here? Ah, whatever, might as well have some fun!**_

_"Are you leaning against the door?"_

_"Yeah, why would you ask –ahhh!" As he spoke, Sam opened the door and he fell forward onto the ground. "Was that necessary?!"_

_"Sshh, you'll wake people!" Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie picked himself up and brushed himself off. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and blue pajama pants. "What's up?"_

_"I couldn't sleep," Freddie explained. "And was on my way to the vending machine across the hall when I heard someone from this room talking to pie. I'm guessing that was you?"_

_"No, it was Gibby." Sam said sarcastically. She was subconsciously uncomfortable talking to Freddie while she was in her PJ's, but that would just apply to most guys. Right? "Of course it was me, you dork! I couldn't sleep either."_

_"I assumed that much." Freddie responded. He looked down, and a small smile crept to his face. "Nice slippers."_

_"They're Carly's." Sam lied quickly, as to defend her reputation._

_"Sure they are."_

_"They are!"_

_"Doubt it."_

_"You're a nerd." Sam snapped._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Freddie argued. Sam shrugged._

_"I dunno." She answered. "Hey, want some pie?" She began walking back to the kitchen counter._

_"Sure." Freddie smiled and caught up with her._

_She smirked. "Well, too bad." She took a forkful and popped it in her mouth._

_"Aw, come on!" he whined. "I'm in a pie kind of mood!" Suddenly, Sam realized that Freddie had just echoed one of her thoughts she'd had minutes ago._

_"Fine, fine, you can have half. Get the knife." She gave in._

_"Why can't you get it?"_

_"You'd trust me with a sharp object?"_

_"Point taken." He grabbed a knife and another fork from a drawer a couple feet from where he was standing and returned moments after. He split the pie in half, and then used the knife to drag his piece onto a separate plate._

_The two of then sat side by side, talking little, until the pie was completely devoured._

_"Now what're we gonna do?" Freddie pondered. He checked his watch. "Is there really much to do at 3:15 AM?"_

_"Beats me." Sam shrugged, piling her and Freddie's plates together. Then, she placed the forks and knife atop the plates and put the whole pile into the sink._

_After a few moments, Freddie snapped his fingers and turned to Sam excitedly. "Hey, why don't we do something funny for iCarly?"_

_Sam raised her eyebrow. "Okay, but what?"_

_"Like…" Freddie thought a moment before the idea fell into his head. "Okay, idea. What if we went upstairs, woke up Spencer, and asked him totally insane questions? His answers would be so funny, especially at 3 AM. And we'll record it all and post them on the site!"_

_"Hmm, rude awakenings, jokes, more opportunity to bug you…" Sam pretended to think about it. "I'm in. Hey, it'd be cool if we made it a weekly thing. I stay over at Carly's enough."_

_"Yeah." Freddie agreed, but frowned. "Wait, the bugging me __**has**__ to be weekly, too?"_

_"Buddy," Sam pat him on the back. "Bugging you is hourly."_

_"Right." He mumbled. "Okay, so, every week, we'll wait 'til Carly's asleep, and then I'll come over, and we'll wake up Spencer."_

_Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Now go get your camera!"_

_"Getting the camera!" With that, he left, and would return in a few moments._

_Sam crossed her arms and smirked. Who needs sleep anyway?_

* * *

"Carls, you awake?"

Carly responded with a muffled sound and a shift in her position. Sam, taking that as a no, proceeded out Carly's door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen, as she did every week.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was excited. And not just because of the food or how funny it was to hear Spencer's answers…but because of Freddie.

Around week three, she realized the 'Wake Up Spencer' segments were the only real time that she and Freddie spent together without Carly.

Around week five, she realized that she kind of _liked_ the alone time with Freddie.

And around week ten was when she realized that they were her favorite day of the week. Sometimes, she even slept over at Carly's more than once a week, just to add more segments. The reason why she did this was unknown to her for the time being, just as her reason for wanting to spend so much time with iCarly's dorky tech producer was unknown to her. All she really knew was that she wanted to segments, and Sam, one way or another, usually got what she wanted.

About thirty seconds after Sam took out the Shay's leftover sugar cookies, she heard a knock on the door and smiled. A small smile, but still a sincere one.

She approached the door. "No one's home."

"Oh yeah? Then who just said that?" Freddie's voice came through the door, matter-of-factedly.

"A ghoooost!" Sam laughed, and opened the door. Freddie walked in.

"Why, hello Samantha."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Call me that one more time, and it'll be the last name you ever speak…" she let out a smirk. "…_Fredward_."

"Touché." Freddie sighed. He spent a while twenty minutes thinking of something clever and unbeatable to say when he walked in. But of course, Sam won. She always won.

"So," Sam continued. "We've got cookies! Want some?" They both headed over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, definitely!" Freddie said. Sam handed him a cookie, and then she took one for herself. "These are awesome, who made them?"

"Spencer, probably." Sam replied with a shrug, and then a smirk crept to her face. "Don't worry though; we'll soon have the opportunity to thank him."

"Oh yeah," Freddie nodded. He and Sam ate their way through the nine cookies left on the plate, until soon, there was only one cookie left. Freddie reached for it, and Sam grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to grab that cookie." Freddie answered. "Until you so rudely stopped me. Let go!"

"No, I want the cookie!" Sam argued, and quickly tried to reach for the cookie with her other hand, but Freddie grabbed that wrist with his free hand. "Let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"I want that cookie! I deserve it!"

"How would you deserve it?!"

"Because…I just _do_!"

They continued arguing, yelling, and trying to shake themselves from the others' grasp.

"Guys! Quit it! _Now_!" Carly's voice rose above their quarrel, and both of them stopped screaming, staring at her. "You're lucky I set my alarm for 3:15 and was already up, or I would've been woken up!"

Sam and Freddie dropped each other's wrists simultaneously.

"Sorry, Carls." Sam sighed. "Wait, why'd you set your alarm for 3:15?"

"Oh, Freddie asked me to help you with 'Wake Up Spencer.'" She answered. "I can't believe you guys actually stay up this late every week. I thought you just faked it, and Spencer played along. You guys are _good_."

Sam had stopped listening after 'Freddie asked me to help you.' She narrowed her eyes and dropped her jaw for a moment.

"Why'd you ask her?" Sam asked, after a while, trying to sound more curious than angry. "I didn't know we, um, the _segment_, needed help."

"No, it doesn't." Freddie said, and smiled, oblivious to Sam's anger. "I just thought, you know, it'd be fun if the three of us did it together. Carly _is_ one of the stars of iCarly, too."

"Well, y-yeah, but…" Sam just couldn't believe it. She should've expected it though. Freddie loved Carly. Freddie wanted every opportunity to be around and laugh with Carly. And only Carly.

_I bet he was thinking…'Oh, those times with Sam were __**okay**__, I guess. But nothing can really beat Carly's presence.' _

"But…what…?" Carly asked, frowning. "Do you not want me to join? 'Cause if so, I'd be happy to go back upstairs and sleep. Seriously, it's cool."

"No." Sam answered, way too quickly. "No, no, it's fine. You stay." She faked a yawn. "You know, I think _I'm_ going to go sleep, actually. I'm, um, really, really tired. Been up late a ton, you know?" She picked up the last cookie and handed it to Freddie. "Here. You and Carly can share it." She turned away and headed towards the stairs, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, and hating it.

"_Sam…_" Freddie said quietly. "Come on…we want you to do it with us." She ignored him, or it appeared as if she did, and was now halfway upstairs. "_I_ want you to do it with _me_. Please?"

"Yeah, I bet you do." Sam accidentally let out that sarcastic remark kind of shakily. "Goodnight, dork." She ran up before any more words could be exchanged.

She retreated to her familiar sleeping bag as fast as she could. Sleep came to her quickly, because there was no way she'd waste away the rest of her Tuesday night thinking about _Freddie and Carly_.

Please. She'd much rather sleep.

* * *

Carly woke up and rubbed her head. She was on the couch, and incredibly tired. _What happened? _She sat up, and it dawned on her. She must've fallen asleep there after 'Wake Up Spencer.'

She stretched, and yawned, checking the clock next to the couch. It was 7. She had forty-five minutes to get ready before school. Suddenly, she remembered. _Sam_. She bolted upstairs to her room, only to find it empty. There was a note on the pillow that Sam had borrowed.

_**Carly,**_

_**I had my mom come pick me up, so don't worry about giving me a ride to school.**_

_**-Sam**_

* * *

It was incredibly exhausting to avoid her two best friends, she'd decided Friday afternoon.

It involved coming earlier to school, using her lunch to "study" in the library (she was really throwing crumbled pieces of paper at the librarians.), and even sitting up front in class, away from them. But she needed to do it.

Freddie just didn't want to hang out with her, and she'd just have to accept that.

The bell rang, freeing Sam of her last period of the day, English. She sighed a breath of relief, and ran out the door.

Now all she had to do was make it to the front of the school, her mom would pick her up, and she'd have all weekend to –

"Sam! Wait up!" she heard Carly's voice. She mentally groaned. _So close… _

She stopped and turned around. "Oh hey, Carls. How are things?"

"How are things?" Carly repeated, tonelessly. "_How are things_? Are you kidding me, Sam? You've been avoiding me all week!"

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have! Both me and Freddie." Carly pointed out. "And you missed two iCarly rehearsals. Is this about the whole 'Wake Up Spencer' thing on Tuesday? 'Cause if it is, I'm sorry!"

"That?" Sam faked a laugh. "Pfft, no way. Nope, nope, nope."

"Okay, well, whatever it is, can I fix it?" Carly asked. "Let's have a sleepover tonight! We'll hang out, read magazines, watch TV, and eat bacon…"

"Tempting," Sam smirked. "But I'm kind of busy."

"Yeah, busy avoiding me." Carly laughed. "C'mon, please?" Sam thought a moment. _Now that I think about it, it wasn't really Carly who was at fault. Freddie was the one who invited her… _"I know you can't decline bacon!"

"Fine, fine." Sam rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sam yawned. "Hey, what about Nick Jonas?" She was currently feeling content, wearing blue pajama shorts with white stars, and a fitted grey T-shirt.

"Ten, definitely." Carly answered.

"Heck yes." Sam agreed. "Drake Bell beats him, though."

"Well, his hair _is_ neater." Carly joked, and then yawned, checking the clock. "Hey, it's, like, 2:45 AM…wanna go to sleep?"

"You read my mind," Sam joked, getting into her sleeping bag. She was happy everything was back on track with Carly. She missed her. But, really, everything was still going wrong. "'Night Carly."

"Buenas noches, Sam!" And with that, Carly fell asleep.

Sam, on the other hand, was wide awake and fidgety. She groaned. _I guess I'm accustomed to staying up after Carly's asleep. This sucks. I'm tired. _Her stomach growled. Apparently, she was accustomed to a snack late at night once a week as well. Eventually, she managed to force herself to sleep anyway.

* * *

"Sam? Sam!"

She bolted awake. Who was there? Where was she? She looked around, remembering she was at Carly's, and there was Freddie.

"You geek, why'd you wake me?" she whisper-screamed.

"Well, I –" Freddie, wearing a red T-shirt and green pajama pants, glanced at Carly. "Let's go downstairs."

"I don't really feel like wasting my breath on you." Sam snapped. "I'm sure Carly would be happy to listen to annoying words come out of your mouth. How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Door was open." He answered, looking a bit hurt and confused by her statements. "Now come on." He stood up from where he was kneeling, waiting for her to follow.

"Ugh, fine." She stood up and followed Freddie out of Carly's room and down the stairs. "So why are you here?"

"I'm pretty sure you're sleeping over at Carly's." Freddie responded, as they sat down at the kitchen counter. "And I'm pretty sure we were supposed to do our segment whenever you do."

"Ha, _our_ segment? Seriously?" Sam faked a laugh. "Carly totally replaced me in that…"

"Sam –"

"I mean, sure I thought it was only our segment, but, you know, you're in love with Carly, so it's cool and –"

"_Sam_!"

"What?" _How dare he interrupt me! Who does he think he is?_

"Carly and I never did the segment." Freddie said slowly. "After you went upstairs, she sat down on the couch, freaking out about whether or not you were angry, and fell asleep. She must've forgotten and assumed we filmed Spencer."

Sam was shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" she thought a moment. He still wasn't making sense. "Couldn't you have just woken her up?"

"I could've." Freddie shrugged. "But I didn't want to."

"Why?" Sam couldn't believe her own mind; she was asking a question a second, and she just wanted them all to be answered.

"It felt wrong doing to segment without you." He confessed. He sounded so honest that it almost hurt. "'Wake Up Spencer' is kind of only _our_ thing, you know? I guess my inviting Carly was a brief lapse of judgement..." She nodded, lost for words. "It's really the only time we hang out…and it's always so fun."

"Yeah, it really is." Sam agreed. "Plus, we get to raid Carly's kitchen for pie and cookies. Can't get any better than that!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of cookies." Freddie reached into his pocket, and lifted out something circular, wrapped in tinfoil. "In case you still wanted it…"

She took it from him, and removed the tinfoil. She let out a giggle, realizing it was the sugar cookie from Tuesday that they fought over. "You're such a dork…" she split it in half. "But thanks. You can have the smaller half." She smirked and handed it to him.

"Gee, thanks Sam." He said sarcastically, but smiling. "You know what's weird?"

"You?" she smiled.

"Uncalled for." He pointed out. "No, it's weird that…okay, am I the only one who's noticed that –"

"Spit it out, boy!" she demanded, laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Freddie laughed. "That, we're arguing less and less with each segment. Remember the first one we did? You opened the door, and I fell flat on my face."

"Ha, yeah." Sam laughed. "Good times. But we _are_ arguing less, now that I think about it. Why do you think that is?"

"I dunno." Freddie said honestly. "Maybe it's 'cause we're actually spending time together. When we're with Carly, it's just me hanging out with Carly, and you hanging out with Carly at the same time. It's different."

"Mhmm." She finished off her half of the sugar cookie and turned to him.

All of a sudden, he was leaning in. _Oh my gosh, what's he doing? And why am I also leaning in and – _

Their lips met. _I'm kissing Freddie. _It was a weird thought, but suddenly she liked weird, and she was enjoying the kiss.

She wondered if the same thing was going through his mind.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"You're not going to hurt me…" Freddie asked slowly. "Are you?"

Sam smiled. "Nah." He smiled back. "Now go get your camera, we've got a Spencer to rudely awaken."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, that was a bit fluffy. I hope they were still in character.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Boris Yeltsin – I'm working on your Oneshot idea tonight. It should probably be up tomorrow or Sunday.**

**-Colors**


End file.
